Tangled (franchise)
|films = Tangled (2010) |shorts = Tangled Ever After (2012) |atv = Tangled: The Series (2017–present) |tv_films = Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) |musicals = Tangled: The Musical |vgs = * Kingdom Hearts III (2019) }} |radio = |soundtracks = Tangled (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) (2010) |music = |toys = |attractions = |otherlabel1 = |otherdata1 = |otherlabel2 = |otherdata2 = |otherlabel3 = |otherdata3 = |footnotes = Work where this franchise's characters or settings appeared as part of a crossover. }} Tangled is a Warner Bros. media franchise started by the 2010 American animated feature Tangled, which was directed by Nathan Greno and Byron Howard from a screenplay by Dan Fogelman, Chris McKenna, Simon Kinberg and Seth Grahame-Smith and produced by Roy Conli, Gary Barber, Jonathan Glickman, Roger Birnbaum, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, with songs by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. Glen Keane, John Lasseter and Aimee Scribner served as the film's executive producers. The original film was inspired by the German fairy tale "Rapunzel" in the collection of folk tales published by the Brothers Grimm. The franchise consists of a feature film, a video game, a short sequel, a stage musical, and a television series, as well as a television film. Film & television Feature film Tangled is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Legendary Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Spyglass Entertainment and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Loosely based on the German fairy tale "Rapunzel" in the collection of folk tales published by the Brothers Grimm, it is the 50th Disney animated feature film. Featuring the voices of Mandy Moore and Alexander Skarsgård, the film tells the story of a lost, young princess with long magical hair who yearns to leave her secluded tower. Against her mother's wishes, she accepts the aid of a handsome intruder to take her out into the world which she has never seen. Composer Alan Menken, who had worked on prior Disney animated features, returned to score Tangled. Short film Disney released a short sequel on theaters in early 2012. The plot revolves around Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding day. Television film The television sequel Tangled: Before Ever After, set between the events of Tangled and Tangled Ever After, was released on March 10, 2017. Tangled: Before Ever After doubled as a pilot for Tangled: The Series. Television series A television series based on the film premiered on Disney Channel on March 24, 2017, entitled Tangled: The Series. The series is set to take place between the events of original film and the 2012 short Tangled Ever After, with Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi reprising their roles. Musical | setting = | premiere_date = | premiere_location = Disney Magic | productions = | awards = }} A stage musical adaptation of the film premiered on board the Disney Magic of the Disney Cruise Line on November 11,2015, featuring three new songs by Menken and Slater. The show is one hour long, forty minutes shorter than the movie. The new songs are "Flower of Gold" (about the flower) and "Wanted Man" (Eugene's backstory) and "When She Returns" during the festival. Music * "When Will My Life Begin?" * "Mother Knows Best" * "I've Got a Dream" * "I See the Light" Video games A video game based on the film was released on November 23, 2010 for two Nintendo consoles, Nintendo DS and Wii, as well as for the PC platform by Disney Interactive Studios. The figure of Rapunzel is available for the ''Disney Infinity'' video game series, and is compatible with all three editions. A world based on Tangled, "Kingdom of Corona", will make its debut in the Kingdom Hearts series in the upcoming game, Kingdom Hearts III. Cast and characters References External links Category:Walt Disney Studios franchises Category:Tangled (franchise)